


500 Followers AU Challenge - Elizabeth and Darcy

by BelovedCreation



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featured on my Tumblr page celebrating 500 followers. Drabbles came from prompts that asked followers to pair a fandom/couple with 1 of 50 AU choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superheroes

 

“He did it again,” Lizzie whispered out of the corner of her mouth, leaning over her sister Jane to grab another donut.

“Who did what?” Jane asked, innocent eyes widened in the way that always reminded Lizzie of some poor little woodland creature. It was people like Jane that inspired Lizzie to do what she did.

“The damn vigilante. Mr. Tall Dark and Silent. Black Wolf or whatever they’re calling him these days.”

Jane playfully nudged Lizzie. “Takes one to know one, Abyss.”

Lizzie clapped her hand over Jane’s mouth and furtively looked around the law office. “Shhhhh, sis. Don’t go blabbing.”

Jane pried Lizzie’s hand off of her face and gave her a very un-Jane-like smirk. “You were the one trying to blab, sis. Did you run into him last night?”

“Unfortunately,” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I was in the middle of an interrogation and he swooped in and ruined the whole thing. I was so close to getting vital information for my case!”

“The Bennet sisters! How was your weekend, ladies?” William Darcy leaned over Lizzie to grab another donut, the warmth of his body causing her cheeks to flush. Will was sweet and shy - totally not her type - but there was something about the way he looked at her that made Lizzie think he might have a crush on her. And there was something about the knots that would then form in her stomach that made her think that the crush might be reciprocated.

“I had a great weekend, Will,” Jane responded enthusiastically, eyes aglow (thinking about her boyfriend Bing, no doubt). Her eye caught the clock and she started. “Jeepers? Is it already nine thirty? I need to get over to the newspaper office. Collins will kill me if I’m late again.”

Lizzie smiled at her older sister. “Thanks for dropping by with donuts, Jane. See you tonight.”

“See you.” With a kiss to Lizzie’s cheek and a soft pat on Will’s shoulder, Jane was gone.

“So, Will,” Lizzie drawled, leaning against a cubicle and taking another bite of her breakfast pastry, “how was your weekend?”

Will shrugged. “It was alright. I had a lot of work to get done, but I made some good headway.”

She nodded in understanding. “Hertford has a lot of criminals.” She swallowed a sudden lump of nervousness that had lodged in her throat and looked Will in the eye. “I’m glad that there are lawyers like you working diligently to bring some justice to this city.”

A blush worked its way across Will’s face and Lizzie was amused how a simple compliment could affect him so. He stepped forward, boldly invading her personal space in a most un-Will-like manner. “You too, Lizzie. You too.”


	2. High School

“I refuse. I absolutely refuse, Mrs. Gardiner. There’s no way I can do this.”

“Now Lizzy,” the teacher gently admonished, setting her glasses on top of her head and coming out from behind her paper-laden desk, “we’ve talked about this.”

“No,  _you’ve_  talked about this. You threw this information at me at the end of class when you knew very well I had gym next period and had to run across the building to get there in time. That was a low-down tactic and I would have expected better from my favorite teacher.”

Mrs. Gardiner just smiled, perching on her desk and gesturing for Lizzy to continue.

“I have been the cornerstone of this debate team for three years. My extemporaneous speeches have brought judges to tears. To tears! So I was thinking that my senior year would be more of the same. Asking me to partner in an unfamiliar event with an unfamiliar partner is ludicrous! Its ridiculous! Its just not fair!”

The debate coach nodded sympathetically and patted Lizzy’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if we weren’t facing budget cuts, Lizzy. An alum promised to fully support the debate team this year if we have a team in his favorite event: policy. You’re right. You are my all-star. And you’re my best choice to take on policy and conquer it. I have full confidence in your abilities.”

Lizzy brushed off the compliments with a flick of her wrist. “I get it, I get it. But what makes it even worse is that you want me to partner with William Darcy. He’s a frickin’ robot.”

“That seems a little harsh-”

“No, he is!” Lizzy insisted, digging her hands into her pockets to stop herself from the wild gesticulations that were her public speaking weakness. “I’ve known him for a week but I can already tell he’s an unfeeling, unsympathetic robot!”

“That’s what makes me such a good debater.”

Lizzy started at the deep voice coming from the doorway. She turned to see the last person she wanted to have overhear her rant: transfer student William Darcy. To her surprise, he didn’t look embarrassed at her tirade. To the contrary, she detected a smile dancing on the edges of his mouth.

Darcy ran a hand through his dark hair and continued. “Most of the people who say I’m cold and unfeeling are just jealous because I beat them. I know how to focus without letting my emotions get the better of me.”

A blush worked its way across Lizzy’s face. Was he insinuating that Lizzy wasn’t in control of her emotions? Her eyes narrowed and she prepared to retaliate when she felt Mrs. Gardiner’s hand on her shoulder again. The coach smiled at the pair of seniors. “Well, William, we are very happy to have your three years of Lincoln-Douglass experience on our team. I’m sure with your focus and Lizzy’s passion you will be a force to reckon with.”

Lizzy snorted. “Yeah, if we don’t kill each other first.”


	3. Medieval

The heavy pain that had been weighing on Elizabeth’s heart for a fortnight suddenly lifted, and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the sheer joy of the moment. She held a hand to her mouth but a giggle still escaped. Eyes wide, she turned to look at her sister Lydia, who was also smiling for the first time in weeks.

“Elizabeth, he did it! I am saved!”

The two sisters embraced. Lydia was obviously free of all cares, but another concern lingered in Elizabeth’s mind. “But why?” she asked, gesturing to the knight who was now making his way off of the jousting field, leaving Sir Wickham lying in the mud. “Why would the White Knight fight for your honor? Who is he?”

“Sister, I may be a fool, but I know enough not to ask ridiculous questions. God has blessed us with good fortune and I intend to celebrate His blessings!” Lydia clapped her hands together and disappeared into the crowd, no doubt to run home to Mother and let her know the good news.

But thankfulness was not enough for Elizabeth. Not for her curious nature.

She darted through the crowd of spectators, determined to get to the victor’s tent before he was able to run away. Her heart was in her throat, constricting her airway as she pushed aside the flaps and entered the dark tent. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but once she did she quickly realized that the White Knight was still in his full armour, helmet locked in place to disguise his identity.

“Good Sir-” she called out, her voice much too loud and commanding for the cramped space, “I must thank you for the kindness you have bestowed upon my family.”

The man gave her a short bow in response to her deep curtsey. “You are most welcome, fair lady.” The deep voice was muffled by his helmet, and it sent a strange shiver down her spine.

“I must know,” she pressed on, stumbling over her words, “I must know why you have chosen to defend my sister. And I must know if my family could possibly compensate for your generous chivalry.”

With the clinking sound of metal-on-metal, the White Knight shook his head. “‘Twas my duty, madam, as a knight of the realm, to defend the honor of all ladies. Your compensation is neither expected nor necessary.”

“Please, sir,” Elizabeth continued, stepping forward so he could see the pain in her eyes, “at least tell me your identity so I may know the name of the man responsible for saving my sister.”

The man turned away to pat his beautiful dappled horse. His next words were difficult to hear above the roar of the crowd outside the tent, and Elizabeth had to step forward again and strain her ears. “I do not intend for you to feel obligated to me, madam. I know that guilt and obligation bring about rash and foolish decisions.”

Her brow creased in confusion and frustration. “Whatever do you mean, sir?”

He turned to her again, and his voice trembled with passion. “I have had enough women throw themselves at me after the rescue of their honor or their loved ones to know about compensation. This is not something that I seek.”

Elizabeth felt a blush work its way across her face as the full force of his innuendo struck her. “I assure you,” she choked out, looking away in embarrassment, “I do not have the least intention of ‘throwing myself’ at you.”

The White Knight paused. “And why is that, madam? Is the honor of your sister not enough for you to sacrifice your own?”

Her heart began pounding again. “My family’s happiness means everything to me. But I there are some things I am not willing to trade away to save them.” She swallowed, “I have other reasons as well.”

He stepped closer, closer than was entirely appropriate. “Such as?”

Elizabeth steeled her reserve, confused as to why she felt so nervous. “Such as my love for someone else.”

His head cocked to the side as much as the helmet and armour would allow. “Pray, tell me the name of the man who could win the heart of a woman as brave and beautiful as you.”

The rough compliments brought her both courage and irritation. Her eyes flashing, she looked up straight at the slits that covered his eyes. “Sir Fitzwilliam Darcy. Sir Fitzwilliam has won my heart.” As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Elizabeth gasped in shock. These words could not be taken back. What if this mysterious White Knight revealed her secret?

Before her mind could work out the dangers of the scenario she had just gotten into, the man tugged off the helmet, revealing dark hair and soft blue eyes.

“Sir Fitzwilliam!”

He smiled, broad and open, and everything clicked into place. Sir Fitzwilliam was the White Knight. He had fought for her sister. And he was still in love with Elizabeth. She mirrored his smile and knew, without a doubt in her mind, that they were about to live happily ever after.


	4. (Pirate) Mortal Enemies

Lizzy’s dress was slowly becoming heavier and heavier as the night wore on. It was no illusion born of fatigue. Her gown was literally getting heavier from all of money and jewels she was nicking off of people at the ball.

She had stolen an invitation and this ridiculous gown that afternoon and barely had time to do her hair and lace up the corset before the dancing begun. Lizzy was more used to pirating on the open seas in her little shipLongbourn, but with all of these nobles gathered in one place, she couldn’t resist. So many riches to be earned in just a few hour’s work. And there was food and merriment to be had! Lizzy had not had enough of either pleasures in the last few years. Perhaps she could woo a handsome noble, get whisked away for some inappropriate frivolity, and steal his wallet while he was unawares. Lizzy smiled to herself wickedly, unable think of a better way to spend the evening.

She was just tucking a pocketwatch into her cleavage when she spotted him across the room. Tall, dark, and handsome, the man looked utterly bored by the proceedings. That meant that he was both vulnerable to her charms and had enough money to find a ball dull. He was the perfect candidate.

Lizzy flicked open her fan and casually strolled over to where he was glowering in the corner. She fluttered both the fan and her eyelashes in the demure manner she had often observed of the women of the court. “Excuse me, sir, but have we met before?”

He glared at her for a second and immediately looked past her. “I do not believe that we have.”

She bristled. “Then I must have been mistaken. I confused you for agentleman that was once in my acquaintance.”

His gaze returned to Lizzy at the word gentleman and he looked startled. Then he blinked and hesitated. At that moment the music changed to a waltz, and Lizzy was surprised when he held out a hand. “My apologies, madam. Would you care to dance?”

Lizzy took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. He was a confident lead that was easy to follow, and Lizzy found herself getting swept up in the music and the strong line of his jaw. It wasn’t until halfway through the song that she remembered she should be trying to pickpocket him.

“You are such a good dancer, sir,” Lizzy gushed, placing her hand on his chest to search for a wallet or watch. Nothing there. Dammit.

“It is easy when my partner is so graceful,” he replied smoothly.

She would have been flattered if she hadn’t know intuitively that he said things like that to all the women he danced with. Lizzy let her hand run down to his waist and hoped that he kept his valuables there. “You make me feel graceful, sir,” Lizzy whispered. “You are so strong and manly.” She knew she was laying it on thick, but she had to have some excuse for her blatant groping.

Luckily, this man was an arrogant prick. He preened under her compliment. But her search for valuables was unsuccessful and Lizzy had to put her hand back in his or else risk utter impropriety. The song was ending and all Lizzy had gained was a few breathless moments and the chance to touch the strong muscles of a stuck-up aristocrat.

Oh well.

As the band played their final notes and the crowd politely clapped, the man took both of Lizzy’s hands in his own and gently kissed her knuckles. “This was a pleasure,” he said, his eyes strangely dancing with mirth. “I won’t soon forget the opportunity to dance with you, Captain.”

Lizzy didn’t have a chance to register what the man had said before he pulled his sword from the scabbard hanging at his hip and lifted it up into the air. As if they had been waiting for his cue, several dozen men from the crowded ballroom lifted their swords as well and screamed in unison. Her dance partner jumped on the banquet table next to them and bellowed, his low voice echoing on the ballroom’s marble walls.

“Good evening, lords and ladies! Give up all of your valuables and no one gets hurt! Fight back, and you will have to deal with the fearsome Captain Darcy and his crew!” The men cheered again, and all around the room Lizzy saw people reach into their purses for their gold and jewels. Lizzy bent down to grab the dagger strapped to her thigh, but before she could straighten up again, a strong hand was around her wrist. She looked up to see Captain Darcy glaring at her in a disapproving manner one usually reserved for children.

“Tut tut, Captain Bennet. What did I say about fighting back?” He pulled the dagger out of her hand and tossed it on the floor. Captain Darcy smirked and reached into her dress pocket to pull out the heavy purse she had swiped not twenty minutes ago. “And what is this?” His smile grew. “I would like to have all you pilfered tonight, Captain.”

Lizzy grumbled as she slowly and carefully emptied her pockets of the valuables she had acquired. “How did you know?” she asked.

Captain Darcy pulled out a particularly stunning bracelet and smiled greedily. “Your efforts to pick my pocket were amateur. And I saw a Wanted poster last year.” He tapped his temple. “I never forget a face.”

His men worked quickly looting the room and making their way towards the door. Captain Darcy filled his pockets with her stolen goods and offered her a solemn, low bow. “Until we meet again, Captain Bennet. Perhaps next time you will think a little bigger.” He turned away and strode through the ballroom, the crowds parting as he passed. When he and his men exited the room, the music started once again and the guests began buzzing with fear and excitement.

Lizzy bent down to retrieve her dagger, a favorite gift from a beloved father. As she tucked it back into its sheath, she grit her teeth and made a silent vow. She would be seeking revenge on the arrogant Captain Darcy if it was the last thing she would do.


	5. Super Spies

“Isn’t it about time you started trusting me?” Lizzie hissed.

Across the crowded room, William’s lips turned down into such a subtle frown that, if Lizzie weren’t a trained operative who had been his partner for seven months, she wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. His mouth barely moved as he muttered into the communicator. “I trust you, but I trust me more.” His eyes scanned the party. “Just give me five minutes.”

William sauntered across the room, disappearing into a door markedEmployees Only. Lizzie had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes in exasperation. He was such a cocky sonofabitch.

Three minutes later, Lizzie heard him yell, “Shit!” into the com. She immediately set down her glass of barely-sipped champagne and set off for the Employees Only door. The hallway behind was dark and empty, giving Lizzie a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She lifted up her dress and pulled out the gun strapped to her thigh. Lizzie wrapped her hands around the piece and took a deep, steadying breath. Nothing to fear.

It took a dozen shots, four punches, and three kicks to incapacitate the eight men she ran into before she found William tied up in the boiler room.

“Bet you’re glad to see me, huh?” Lizzie snarked as she pulled the gag off of his mouth and cut his arms and legs free. She couldn’t help but smirk. William only glowered.

“Yeah yeah, let us get out of here,” he replied, rubbing his wrists. “We still have a chance to grab the tape.”

Lizzie led the way back into the hallway, stopping only to pick a gun off of an unconscious guard and toss it to William. “Than let’s do this, partner. Wickham needs to go down.”


End file.
